Raw, processed, and packaged food products oftentimes need to be cooled to prevent spoilage thereof. Chillers have been used at packing plants for cooling by-products so as to prevent spoilage thereof. One type of packing plant chiller includes a rotatable drum through which the by-products are tumbled while being exposed to a liquid coolant introduced into the drum. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,435, 4,700,546, 4,578,957, and 4,577,466. In these patents, the liquid coolant is filtered, re-cooled, and recirculated to the rotating drum for cooling additional by-products.
Chillers of the type disclosed in the above-referenced patents, while useful for chilling by-products cannot be used for chilling food products which are intended for human consumption due to the presence of microbial contaminants such as bacteria and fungi. Such contaminants which are present on the food product would grow and multiply to unacceptable and unsafe levels in the liquid coolant solution as it is recycled and recirculated. Thus, the coolant cannot be recirculated without first purifying or sterilizing the coolant. The use of new or fresh coolant for each batch of food products would be costly and wasteful.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is a provision of an improved food products chiller and method of using the same.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a chiller for edible food products which disinfects and recirculates the liquid coolant.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for controlling microbial contaminants in a chilling solution.
A further objection of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for chilling food products wherein ultraviolet radiation is used to control the microbial contaminants in the cooling solution.
Another objection of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for chilling food products which rapidly, efficiently and uniformly cools the products.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a food products chiller which can be cleaned in place.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a method and means of chilling food products which minimizes energy and coolant consumption.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a food products chiller which is economical to manufacture, and durable, safe, and efficient in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.